Red Riding Hood
by under.that.sun
Summary: Twice a week Ace goes through the forest to visit his grandpa, every time he's a accompanied by a grey haired warewolf. Is the only reason Smoker escorts Ace is that this 'brat' won't set forest on fire? Yaoi - manxman, SmokerxAce, AU, one shot.


**A.N. Zehirohope asked me to do: 'Red Riding Hood Ace with Wolf Smoker'. So here it is! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, werewolf.**

**Disclaimer: If you want me to own One Piece, then I got to break it to you, you were born in the wrong dimension…**

I put the hood my cloak and took the basket; I should probably hate going to grandpa's house. He lives almost in the middle of the forest and there's only one road to that place. But it's so long it takes about four hours to go one way. It's much quicker to go through woods, but grandpa doesn't let me go through it, not that I do what he says…

I felt smirk crawl up on my face as I entered forest; grandpa always nags me to follow his steps and become a hunter… Though for the last four years I came to love these journeys to his house, this way I can definitely see him…

I started humming as I walked pathway that I created myself while walking through the same place twice a week. I reached the mark that I finished one fifth of the road – huge rock. I felt memories rise as I looked at the rock, in the beginning of this spring, I found him laying on it and enjoying the sun…

I sighed happily as I recalled all of the events that happened after that; grandpa was quite mad for being late… I didn't notice how from forest I entered the clearing, but when I did, I immediately saw a whitish figure up ahead. "Smokey~!"

The grey wolf turned to me and started changing, when I reached him breathless from running, he had just finished changing. I looked over his grey hair and long scar going from the middle of his forehead to the right side; same grumpy wolf as always; I couldn't help, but smirk as I hugged him; he hates hugging. "Smokey~"

He removed my arms from his waist. "Hey brat."

I looked into my favorite's werewolf's eyes as we started walking. "How were your last few days? Were you lonely without me~?"

Smoker shrugged. "Normal." He took my hood off and ruffled my hair. "You're still wearing this hideous thing?"

"I need to, or grandpa would flip out, for some reason he believes that it can protect me…"

The grey haired werewolf grumbled something under his nose and we finally reached the end of the clearing; less than half road left…

I closed my eyes and started thinking what I should do to get what I want; should I simply kiss him? What if he shovs me away? I wouldn't be able to take that and would definitely show my feelings on my face. If he knew that a human like me has feelings for him he would probably ban me from going through forest ever again.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead; usually it happened naturally, or I would think of a new way to seduce him, I have no idea what to do now though…

Suddenly something yanked me back and I saw that Smoker was holding my shoulder and looking at me with serious eyes. He shoved me to the nearest tree and harshly pressed his lips to mine. He bit my lip and when I opened my mouth he immediately started devouring it with his tongue. When I felt like I will suffocate if I don't take a breath in, he pulled away only to attack my neck. He bit the skin just beside my color bone, leaving a bite mark and drawing a little blood.

He looked at me in the eyes with an annoyed expression. "I know how you feel brat, do you think I have sex with you 'cause I'm horny? You think that in those three years that you tried to seduce me I didn't gain any feelings for you? Don't be an idiot, I conquered this territory so you could walk to your grandfather's house without getting attacked, if for some reason I couldn't escort you myself." He pointed a finger at my chest were my heart is. "I want it as much as you want mine."

I felt smile find its way on my face and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You already have it, you idiot wolf…"

He put his hands on my cheeks and leaned to kiss me, the kiss wasn't as fierce as before, but contained the same feelings as it did before. My back pushed into the hard surface of the tree and I felt Smoker's knee between my tights. He pulled me up, so I would be in the same height as he and without letting go of my lips started taking my cloak off. He threw it on the ground and got onto my shorts; good thing I don't like wearing t-shirt…

My shorts slipped from my hips to my knees and Smoker let go of my lips to take a breath, as I panted three fingers slipped into my mouth. "Suck."

I started licking his fingers and coating them with saliva, Smoker watched my face as I sucked and licked. That made me feel hot and I felt my erection getting harder and harder by every additional second his eyes watched my tongue move.

"Enough."

His voice contained eagerness, so I immediately stopped licking and he pulled his fingers out of my mouth with a loud 'pop'. At first one finger entered me and started twisting, soon after second one followed and a small yelp left my mouth as those fingers started scissoring me.

When third finger entered me, I could only take it for one more minute, before I understood that it's not enough. "Smokey~"

Smoker pulled out his fingers and pressed his huge cock to my butt hole. "Smooooookeeeeer…."

I couldn't help, but moan out his name as he slowly entered me, he groaned too and as soon as he was fully in he almost fully pulled out only to thrust back in. I moaned and leaned on the tree; man this will be my favorite tree in the entire forest…

With next thrust he hit my magical knot of nerves and I felt my back arch; ohhhh… This is so good… After several more thrust when I could almost see white, his hand took my erection and started pumping it fast. Several movements of this blissful combination made me come, just as I felt my end come I saw Smoker shudder too as he came inside of me.

Maybe after several seconds I opened my eyes and saw that I was still pressed to the tree. Smoker was looking at my face with interest in his eyes, whatever he saw there made him smirk. "So it's already mine, huh?" I felt blush find its way on my cheeks as I remembered my confession from earlier, I didn't deny it and nodded. "Then it's good that I already replaced it with mine, huh?"

I felt another wave of blood go through my cheeks leaving them even redder than before, Smoker withdrew his leg from between my tights and I pulled my boxers and shorts up. The grey haired man picked up my red cloak and I put it on, now I had a big visible bite mark at my color bone, so I buttoned up my clock up to my head. Smoker started walking further the path we originally were supposed to go.

I ran up to him and took his hand; maybe I should start visiting the forest more often?

**A.N. I hope everyone liked it… :}**


End file.
